


Happy Birthday, Gou

by bealovelylady



Series: Happy Birthday, Free! [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Yamazaki Sousuke, Established Relationship, F/M, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Tachibana Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: Makoto and Sousuke try to figure out what Gou wants for her birthday. It's been a month since their 3P for Makoto's birthday and now it's Gou's turn.





	Happy Birthday, Gou

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late birthday to me and Gou. I couldn't get enough of these three so I wrote more. Just a lot of self-indulgant smut, please enjoy.
> 
> Read as a continuation (part two) of [this.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13143585)
> 
> And part 3 is [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13435758)

**December 1**

“Happy birthday month, Gou-chan!” Makoto called out as he bounded into the room behind Sousuke, who was carrying a large strawberry cake in his hands, lit up with candles, which shone brightly in the dimmed room.

It was a tradition that Sousuke had started when they were little: all of December was Gou’s birthday. She was pretty sure he’d started it out of pity or something, but even into adulthood, it had continued, and the first December Makoto spent with Sousuke, he’d learned about the tradition and had jumped readily on board, exclaiming that he loved the idea.

So here they were, on December first, late at night because all of them had had work today, celebrating their precious girl’s birthday. Gou would never admit how much she loved the attention and the daily celebrations that went on for a month.

But this year, it was a little different. The air was different around them, words and glances more meaningful; it had all started last month after Makoto’s birthday sex threesome, but suddenly they were all looking at each other a little differently. The change was unnoticeable to anyone outside of their little group, but though it wasn’t spoken aloud, they all recognized that the air had changed: it was more rife with sexual energy. Gou sat a little closer to Makoto and Sousuke on the couch now; sometimes Makoto would get up to get a drink and upon his return to the living room, would sit on the other side of the couch, squeezing Gou into the middle so her arms were pressed firmly against the two boys' on either side of her. Makoto’s looks lingered longer on Gou when she talked. They spent way more time together with each other now, if such a thing was really even possible, and Sousuke _very often_ found his gaze lingering on the small girl, watching her lips and hands, the way she swung her arms excitedly as she told stories, the way her eyes lit up around the two boys. He especially loved watching Makoto and Gou interact with each other; their relationship had grown a lot deeper and watching them gave the tall boy a fuzzy feeling that bloomed in the pit of his stomach. 

It was nothing like romantic attraction, nothing like what Makoto and Sousuke felt for each other, but ever since Makoto’s birthday night, a new possibility had opened up: one where Gou was a really good third, an excellent sex partner, one who could stir them both up and together they all had a really fucking enjoyable time. They had all discovered their sexual attraction to each other, and it was in most parts due to the mind-blowing chemistry they had together in bed.

There was a lot more touching now, too. Innocent hand grazes or arms rubbing together, bodies standing closer, holding hands while watching TV, feet playing together. There were lots of innocent touches, and lots of not so innocent ones, too; there were butt smacks and grabs at ass cheeks, fingers reaching beyond pant waistbands, and hands intertwining into hair to pull gently. They spent most movie nights in some kind of amalgamation of body parts, cuddling under blankets with hands touching and resting where they will. It wasn’t a natural next step for most relationships, however close those people might be, but for the three of them, it felt like a matter-of-course conclusion. They just really liked what they had together; it was really nice and it felt great and comfortable and it didn’t need to be complicated.

“What do you want for your birthday?” Makoto was asking now, fingers threaded through Gou’s as he mindlessly rubbed a thumb pad of her palm, his forehead leaned close to her. They were sitting at the small kitchen table, eating the cake Sousuke had bought on his way home. 

Gou was getting pleasant shivers running along her skin as Makoto rubbed. Their chairs were pulled close together at one corner of the table, Sousuke leaning back in his own opposite them, content to watch the two flirt. 

Gou knew exactly what she wanted, but voicing it was something different. It was true that they were all very good friends, and Gou knew she could say anything and they would not judge or bat an eye, but this aspect of their relationship was still so new, and she felt like a small child dipping a toe into the pool water at the deep end, unsure if she really wanted to brave a jump off the diving board. She was biting her lower lip and Sousuke and Makoto gave her time to find her words.

But it seemed maybe she didn't need to, because she pushed her gaze up and locked eyes with Sousuke, and sometimes she swore they could communicate telepathically. Sousuke searched her eyes, and after a few minutes, a slow smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. Makoto, seeing this, leaned forward, wanting in on the secret they were sharing.

“What, what?” he whined. “Tell me too!”

Gou’s gaze was growing heated, and it was with those eyes that she shifted her look to Makoto and he took in a breath of air. 

“Ohh,” he breathed out slowly, but it was quickly followed by a wide grin. “Tell us how you want ‘it’, birthday girl.”

Her eyes darted back to Sousuke, cheeks red, and she gnawed at her lip again. He sat up, leaned forward until their faces were close. He bent his head down to catch her eyes as she tried to glance away, and he quirked an eyebrow at her. “What do you want?” he asked, slow and hot, not demanding but wanting to give whatever she desired, and heat pooled in her gut and Makoto’s at the sound of his voice, low and seductive.

She cleared her throat and closed her eyes, blushing wildly from ear to ear. “Give me a few days to figure it out?” she finally managed, because that question was loaded. She wanted a lot of things from Sousuke Yamazaki and Makoto Tachibana.

x

“I’ve never seen her so embarrassed, what do you think she was thinking of?” Makoto asked Sousuke that night as they lay under the covers, staving off the cold with their body heat. Makoto’s head was on Sousuke’s chest and the other's arms around the smaller boy’s body, holding him tight as he peppered small kisses to light brown hair. 

The wheels in Sousuke’s head were turning, had been ever since Gou gave him that _look_ earlier, and he’d been trying to decipher the code her eyes were sending. “Hmm,” was all he muttered in response. 

_Had to be something out of the ordinary, something she wasn’t sure Sousuke or Makoto would be into, or willing to do. Something outside of what she thought was their norm?_

There were not many things the pair wasn’t willing to try, and in fact, they had already experimented with many things together in the bedroom, and Gou knew that. So what hadn’t they tried? The list was very short, and nothing that came to mind seemed like Gou’s style, especially not to dive right into. So then, that left things he hadn’t mentioned to her. There were only a few things that Sousuke had never told Gou, either because they were too private, or because it was so new that he hadn’t had the chance. 

There wasn’t really anything that was too private, so what had they tried recently?

A light bulb flickered on in Sousuke’s mind and when the realization of what it could be that Gou was after hit him, he let out a low chuckle, a little delighted. Makoto glanced up at his boyfriend questioningly, curious. Sousuke grinned down at his partner. It was something really new, something Makoto had asked for just a week or so ago, but Sousuke had really enjoyed it, and it brought a grin to his face when he thought of how Gou’s and Makoto’s minds worked in very similar ways.

“This should be fun,” Sousuke murmured with another kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s hair.

 

**December 6**

It happened unplanned on a night a few days later. Gou had fumbled around with trying to figure out how to word what she wanted, but Sousuke had decided to show her mercy and told her to come over for dinner, they could discuss it over Makoto’s famous tonkatsu. 

Gou put on a floor length dress that Sousuke had bought for her on one of her previous birthdays. It was deep blue, tight, with a long slit up the left side of the dress to reveal a slim, toned leg. She wore her best bra and thong set so there’d be no lines on her bum. 

One of the other things that had changed in the past month between the three was that their clothing would at times be a little more risqué, wearing a little less and showing a little more skin, despite the cold outside, as if to tease the others. And so, her main motivation behind the dress choice was because someone had told her once that when a man buys you clothing, it’s so that he can take it off of you later, and she was hoping that might happen in this dress, and the choice of underwear and push up bra, aside from the obvious and aforementioned reasons, was to inspire her courage to rise to the occasion and ask for Sousuke and Makoto to take her dress off and do the things she had so far been unable to voice aloud. 

The walk to the boys’ home was filled with Gou pondering about her inability to voice her desires and scolding herself for said inability. Maybe she just wanted Sousuke to figure it out, read her mind; she wanted him to initiate it. She probably felt too selfish being the one to ask for this; she wanted them to want it too. Yeah, she’d go with that. 

Makoto was the one who opened the door when she knocked. He was in a heather grey sweater and fitted jeans (like, really _nicely_ fitted), sporting a frilly apron over his ensemble to protect the clothes. She stepped in after he greeted her warmly with a hug, handing her coat to him as he gave her outfit a twice-over with devouring eyes. 

“You look stunning, Gou,” the boy murmured, almost more to himself, as if he was marveling at a painting or statue in a museum. He wrapped an arm around her waist, hand resting on the small of her back, not quite above her butt, and gave her a kiss on her cheek that was just a breath away from her lips. She recognized and took note of all his 'almost lover-like touches', the ones they’d been flirting around with for the past month, and gave him a sensual smile. 

“You look handsome as always, Mako."

Makoto hummed happily in his throat at her compliment and the thrum in his fingers from touching her, and turned to go back inside the warm house, towards the kitchen, and yeah, his jeans definitely fit him _very well_ as he waggled his ass a little. 

“Want a drink?” he asked over his shoulder as he joined his boyfriend back in the kitchen. 

Sousuke was an imposing figure in almost any room, but here in the tiny kitchen, it was almost like there was no space left for anyone else. Seeing Makoto and Sousuke dance around each other with practiced maneuvers was mesmerizing to watch. Sousuke had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows, firm forearms exposed, and he was wrestling a stubborn cork out of a wine bottle. 

“I’ll have some of that,” she said by way of reply to Makoto and greeting to Sousuke. The latter glanced up and smiled, taking a moment to recognize her attire, and leaned forward with a hand placed on the kitchen counter to press his cheek against hers. In his new position, she could see that he'd left several buttons undone at the top of his shirt and she could see the outline of his chest and abs clearly.

“Breathtaking,” he mumbled into the shell of her ear as he lingered close to her for a moment. “Every time I see you in that, I’m glad I didn’t listen to your protests and bought it anyways.”

“Yeah, yeah!” Gou grumbled, but she couldn’t stop her smile. Sousuke and her had fought hard over this dress, because it was expensive and it probably wouldn’t look good on her and where would she wear it to, but Sousuke had surprised her and gotten it anyways, saying, “Don’t worry about the price. Everything looks good on you, and wear it when you come over for dinner sometime.”

“Can I help with anything?” Gou asked as she watched the two of them make finishing touches to their dinner, but she was shoo’ed to the kitchen table, now covered in a nice table cloth, and told to sit, drink her wine. “Your job is just to watch us tonight,” Sousuke told her with some kind of secretive, _hint-hint_ look in his eyes.

x

“Sit there, Gou.”

Makoto’s voice was pitched a little lower, his words slow and deliberate as he led her to the arm chair they kept in the corner of their bedroom. It was usually covered in clothes, but they had cleared it off and pulled it closer to the bed for her tonight. 

All Gou had been told was that this was part of her birthday present. She felt confused as she took a seat, watching Sousuke and Makoto for some kind of clue as to what the two had planned.

The dark haired boy walked over to his dresser, a small Bluetooth speaker sitting on top, and he connected his phone to it. Soon, soft music played through the tiny speaker, and Sousuke turned to Makoto, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes focused completely on his lover.

“It took me a while,” Sousuke spoke as he sauntered over to Makoto, “to figure out why you wouldn’t say anything, why you were acting so shy about what you wanted for your birthday. I had to do a lot of process by elimination, but I finally figured it out.”

Sousuke grabbed the smaller boy’s hands and led them to rest on his chest, close to the buttons of his shirt. Finally he glanced at Gou. 

“You wanna see _me_ get fucked by Makoto, don’t you?” It wasn’t really a question, because the tall boy knew he had figured his best friend out. 

Before she could utter out a word of apology or back-tracking, he held up a hand, bottom lip between his pearly whites, and Makoto had begun unbuttoning his top. 

“I told you you could ask for anything.” He winked at the girl as she tried to sink into the arm chair. She was highly embarrassed to be seen through so easily, but also very turned on by Makoto's movements and Sousuke’s eyes. “I’d be happy to be bottom for you,” Sou added, his voice low and sultry, and Gou had to gulp. But the words pulled her back to the edge of the chair, interests peaked high. 

“And I have to just sit here and watch?” she asked cautiously, still trying to figure out the plan for their evening.

“Only until we say you can touch,” Makoto turned to her with a coy grin. His hands were on his boyfriend’s abs, fingering them lightly in between the opening of his shirt, stressing the word ‘touch’ and making Gou wanted to ignore their commands and jump forward to caress too. 

“Okay,” she mumbled finally, when she realized they had stopped movement, waiting for her agreement to the rules. 

Satisfied with her answer, Makoto turned back to Sousuke and the strip show began, set to slow, sensual jazz music.

First came the edges of Sousuke's button-up out of his fashionably ripped jeans, hands going up tight abs and pecs to broad shoulders, removing the shirt from the man standing in front of him. Sousuke was already unbuttoning his pants as Makoto gave a few nips and nibbles at his skin, doing a turn to squat and push his pants down and his ass up into Makoto’s crotch. It was like she was at a gay strip club, and she wished she had dollar bills to hook into the waist band of Sousuke’s tight boxer briefs. 

After a few more grinds at Makoto as he stepped out of his jeans, the brown haired boy grabbed his waist to pull him in for a deep roll of his hips before turning Sou back to face him. 

“You’re being more naughty than usual. Is it because we have an audience?”

“Mm,” was all Sousuke responded with, neither confirming nor denying anything, his lips teasing at the edges of Makoto’s jaw. “You too.”

Makoto growled at his boyfriend as he began stripping Mako naked as well. In what felt like a long time, but was really no time at all, Makoto was as naked as Sousuke was, both of them only sporting underwear and strained erections. “Why don’t you take off your underwear and hop on the bed while I get the lube and condoms.”

Sousuke did as he was told, eyes locking on Gou as he first hooked thumbs into his briefs to carefully remove them, lifting the waistband gingerly over his rock-hard cock and wiggling them sensually off his hips and down his legs, before crawling forward onto the white duvet. His movements were slow and he knew she was watching everything, so he bit his lip a little and nudged a chin towards her. She didn’t catch his unspoken message, leaning forward in confusion and arousal. Sousuke caught her lips with his and gave her a deep, lapping kiss that got her completely hot and bothered in the three second that it lasted. 

“What a tease,” Gou huffed as he pulled back, taking his place on hands and knees to await his boyfriend, eyes never leaving her face, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Makoto was back soon with a bottle of what looked more like massage oil than lubricant, and a packaged condom. He stood right up against the edge of the bed, placed exactly behind Sousuke, who was spread wide for him to see. Makoto hummed at the sight before his eyes and licked his lips as he coated fingers and hands with oil. 

He pulled his boyfriend back a little, so his knees were right at the edge of the mattress, and set to work with greasy hands to massage at nipples and taut muscles. Sousuke crooned at the other boy, lids growing heavy but gaze never leaving Gou’s.

“Make sure you watch,” was all Makoto said with a glance at their spectator, before bending down, face disappearing behind his boyfriend’s ass, only his mop of hair showing. 

Sousuke let out a sharp inhale of breath and whispered, “Fuck, Makoto!” Gou, lost as to what was happening that had elicited the reaction, was soon clued in with the breathy boy’s next words. “Don’t lick me there.”

But his words were not convincing as he arched into Makoto’s tongue and gasped out, his skin flushing with heat. “Fuuuuck,” he groaned. 

He reached to paw at his erection, at full mast, but somehow Makoto knew and he flicked his hand away, before reaching back to add two fingers to the tongue at Sousuke’s ass hole. 

Gou watched in rapt fascination as Makoto worked at his boyfriend relentlessly, licking and fingering the boy open beneath him. At some point, Sousuke’s arms had given out from the waves of pleasure and he lay now, face buried into their comforter, half turned up so he could breathe and Gou could see his gaping mouth, shut eyes, as he drooled a little in his ecstasy. 

“Fuck, Mako,” he moaned again.

When Makoto finally deemed his prep enough and pulled away from Sousuke’s ass, he murmured, “You ready for me, baby?”

“Mm,” Sousuke’s deep voice rumbled dripping with untamed desire. “Please give me your thick cock, Mako. I want it in my ass.”

“You dirty slut,” Makoto said with a giggle, pleased at the result of his hard work. “Since you asked so nice,” he murmured, grabbing the condom packet between his teeth to rip it open.

Sousuke’s head shot up off the bed at the sound of the wrapper opening, and he whined desperately, “No!”

“What?” the other boy asked, taken a back by Sousuke’s sudden protest, a little concerned. “What’s wrong?” 

“No condom,” the dark haired boy breathed out. “Fuck me raw.”

Gou could see the shudder travel over Makoto’s body as he tossed the condom away, not a second to spare. “Fuck. Whatever you want, babe.”

When Makoto climbed up onto the bed behind Sou, she could see how hard he was as he ground himself against the other’s ass cleft. Makoto let out a moan and grabbed at his erection with one hand, other one grabbing hold of the larger boy’s hip. He lined his penis up for entry and pushed the head in with a huff of air out of his lungs. Sousuke arched off the bed, Gou catching sight of his dripping cock and tense muscles as he tossed his head back to moan. 

“Give it to me, Makoto!” he commanded, his voice loud and thundering, and Makoto gave him what he wanted.

Gou heard the slap of skin on skin as Makoto slammed into his boyfriend to the hilt. Sousuke's eyes went wide and mouth a tight 'o', any sounds lost before they could come out. 

“If you egg me on like that,” he began, but changed his sentence and instead crooned out, “Fuck, baby, you’re so tight.”

The pet names was a thing that seemed exclusive to the bedroom, and something really only Makoto did. But that made it somehow even more enticing, and Gou could tell she was really wet, very hot and bothered by the scene before her. She couldn’t have asked for more: the look of unbridled joy at being filled on Sousuke’s face, the sheen on Makoto’s forehead and his pinched look that said, _Yeah, fuck,_ Sousuke was probably really tight, and _shit, it felt really fucking good._

She really wished she could join them because she wanted to suck at Sousuke’s cock, lick up his pre-cum, and kiss his wet, lax lips, feel his muscles. 

Two pairs of eyes locked on her then, just as she thought that, and she was startled out of her trance. Piercing green and teal gazes were trained on her, and even though they didn’t speak, she felt like they were giving her permission. 

“Can I?” she asked carefully, just in case. But Sousuke and Makoto both nodded, Makoto eager and Sousuke grinning. 

She stood up to join them and Sou reached out a hand to tug on her dress. “Take it off,” he mumbled sensually, voice hazy with desire.

“Yeah, yeah,” she responded, and she felt like her brain was miles away, trying to catch up through the fog of horniness clouding her head. She began to pull at the long dress, Sousuke trying to help her a little, and soon she was there in her undergarments, facing two lustful sets of eyes. 

“Fuck, Gou,” Sousuke murmured, and he crooked a finger at her, asking the girl to join him. She took his outstretched hand and let him guide her to the bed. When she was close enough, he released her hand with a swift motion and wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her startlingly fast towards his awaiting lips. 

Wet softness touched her hipbone, and he kissed lovingly as the line of skin above her panties. 

“Mm,” she murmured in bliss as his fingers massaged at her back, lips and tongue wetting her skin. “Makoto?” she asked, once again unsure of what to do.

“Just let him devour you. He’s been talking about it for weeks- _nn!_ -Don’t squeeze so tight, Sou!”

Curiosity bloomed in Gou’s eyes and Sousuke sighed as he glanced up at her. “Makoto had you almost all to himself last time -and most times- so I feel like it's my turn.” He half-rolled his eyes, but Makoto gave a small thrust right at that moment, and Sou’s mock irritation at having to explain himself turned into a enticing mewl. 

Gou was beginning to melt under the heat of Sousuke’s lips and breath on her, and he reached up to unhook her bra as she sank to her butt on the bed. 

“You should go bra-less in that dress next time,” he muttered as he took one of her perky boobs into his hand, lips forming around the nipple of the other one. His hands were so large, bigger than Makoto’s, and _hot_. His tongue flicked over her pert nipple as he sucked lovingly on her swell. 

Makoto was watching it all, moving slowly in and out of the boy in front of him. He pulled out all the way, almost to the point of slipping out, before pushing back in his full length, and he had Sousuke moaning against her skin in no time. Sousuke was begging for _harder, faster, Makoto!_ , but he paid him no mind as he kept up the slow, torturing speed. His eyes were glued on Gou and what Sousuke was doing to her, licking his lips as he saw Sousuke’s jaw and tongue work Gou over. 

“Gou,” Sousuke gulped our between moans. “Lay... beneath me, ahh!”

She obeyed and positioned herself underneath the large boy, shuffling between his two beefy arms. As soon as she was in place, he lowered his body down to hers and began kissing at neck and shoulders with reckless abandon. With a free hand, he was trying to remove her panties, Makoto leaning down to help after a bit of struggle, which pushed the boy deeper inside and made Sou let out a loud sound, something between a cry of surprise and pleasure, tears springing to his eyes. 

Her panties came off as Sousuke shook above her at the after effects of the deep thrust, and Gou suspected that Makoto had hit something in his maneuver. This was confirmed when he grabbed Sou’s hips and repeated his move, a little harder, making the dark haired boy sob out in ecstasy. “There, Makoto! Fuck... me harder... there!” His voice was unrestrained and desperate and he clenched at two of Makoto’s fingers, trying to spur his boyfriend on. 

Makoto complied, moving at a more reasonable pace, hitting his boyfriend’s prostate just right, and Sousuke reached down to dig a finger deep inside Gou. She was about to let a moan rip, but lips fell on hers, muffling her voice as they kissed fervidly. 

“Sousuke, Sou,” she was groaning out around needy lips, her voice ringing like a soft bell in the room, and a voice joined hers, chiming out, “Makoto, please go faster, please.”

“Yes, baby,” his voice was smooth as silk and so sexy as he cooed at his lover. A hand skirted down from Sou’s hips to graze over her silky smooth skin, and Gou bucked into the touch, bringing the other boy’s fingers deeper inside her as she mewled, her head lolling back. Makoto crooned at her when he saw her reaction. “You look so good underneath Sou.”

It _felt_ good underneath the big, lean man. Her hands came up to touch, and she rubbed her palms and fingers all over his skin, grabbing at his shoulders and neck when he found her good spot with a finger inside. 

“Please, Sousuke, will you fuck me,” she begged when she had had just enough of all the teasing foreplay. Her body was begging to be filled, had been for a while, and she couldn’t stand the empty feeling anymore. 

Sousuke reached to grab at his massive erection to comply to her wish, but Makoto’s voice was gruff when he huffed out, “Stop,” and Sousuke’s hand paused in mid-air, his dick throbbing and twitching. 

“Move, Gou.” Makoto was past being kind. He was desperate now to give Sousuke a good fuck, and he knew just how he wanted to give it to him. 

With Gou out of the way for a moment, Makoto began to man handle his boyfriend, pulling out of Sousuke roughly as he flipped the boy onto his back and pulled him to the edge of the bed, where Mako now stood with feet planted firmly on the floor. “Grab that pillow,” he huffed at Gou, fingers waving to the head of the bed, where four fluffy pillows sat. Gou grabbed the nearest one, leaning over Sousuke until her boob grazed his face, which prompted a quick kiss from him, before sitting up again and handing the pillow off.

It was shoved underneath Sousuke’s hips and Makoto stepped forward to plunge back deep into the other. Both let out sighs of relief that made it seem like it’d been ages in the desert and they’d just had a drink of water. 

Makoto’s tone was softer now, as he beckoned for Gou to come closer. “Come here, doll. Sit on Sousuke’s hips.” 

She clambered on top of Sousuke, nearly falling face first into his chest in her haste, but soon she was seated over the large boy, straddling him, and Sousuke was crooning at her to line him up, _please put my dick inside your pussy, I need you._

Gou responded naturally to Sousuke’s pleas, and they were humming and murmuring to each other in some kind of non-verbal language as Gou began to lower herself on to Sou’s hardness. 

He was huge, bigger than Makoto, and it took her a lot longer to grow accustomed to his size. But Sousuke was kind and patient despite being so desperate for her, and he rested a gentle hand against her thigh, rubbing a soothing thumb into the fold of her hip and leg. Makoto was also helping, willing to wait to move until Gou was fully seated on Sousuke and he could go to town. He kissed along her shoulder blade and up her neck, and she felt herself unclench, relax at their touches. 

She shuddered as she pushed further down, placing hands against sculpted abs beneath her as she sank low, lower. “Sousuke,” she moaned out when she was 3/5ths of the way there, and he called out to her with encouraging sounds and blown kisses. 

“You feel so good, Gou, keep going.” 

“You’ve almost got him all in, you’re doing so good.”

“Just a little mor- Fuuuck, Gou. Haahh...!”

“Mm, baby, you’re squeezing so tight-!”

And then she was fully filled and she gasped out loudly, feeling her walls shudder around the impressive girth inside her. She felt like a virgin again and she trembled at the thought. 

“Sou,” she whined, dragging the name out in a long breath, “Makoto...”

“Are you ready?” Makoto whispered huskily into the shell of her ear. 

“Mm,” she groaned, and she felt Makoto slam against her back as he thrust hard and deep into his partner, as she began rocking up and down on the boy below her.

Sousuke was letting out impressive sounds which only stirred the other two on more. Soon they had set a hard, fast pace and Sousuke was coming completely undone beneath them. 

“Fuck, baby,” Makoto gasped, grabbing at Gou’s hips for something to dig his fingers into, helping her pump on top of him as they moved in unison. Gou’s head rolled back as pleasure took her over and she laid her head against Makoto’s broad shoulder. 

He leaned forward, his lips meeting her collarbone in nibbles and licks. “Fuck, Gou,” he moaned into her skin and Sousuke was left with his building orgasm as the two leaned heavily into each other, lost in a different world. 

“Fuck, no, Gou!” cried a voice, and suddenly she was yanked forward by her arm. Pulled out of her dreamy bliss, she landed roughly against Sousuke, his chest heaving hard and his voice was rough in her ear when he whispered, “I told you it was _my turn._ ”

He growled at her as his lips found hers, and she was sobbing as he devoured her, hands grabbing purchase of her hips over Makoto’s hands, and he was slamming her up and down on to his swollen member. Sousuke was a beast now, possessive and indignant. It was like he was punishing her for ignoring him, and it felt fucking amazing.

If this was the result, she thought she should do it more often; the thought was fleeting and gone in a moment when Sousuke gave her an especially powerful thrust. 

Makoto’s hands escaped from underneath Sou’s heated palms and dig into the flesh of the man’s thighs to pull him in as he ground into his boyfriend with a grunt.

The air around her was restless, angry passion as she was slammed into over and over again. Sousuke was getting really hot inside and underneath her, and he was moaning as Makoto plowed at his ass.

“I’m so close!” he grunted out and Gou could feel it, as he swelled and throbbed hard inside her wet cavern. “Fuck, get off, Gou, I’m gonna-!”

But she pressed down hard onto him, because it was okay, it was a safe day, and she wanted, _needed_ his hot cum inside her. 

Seeing her bear down on Sousuke sent Makoto over the edge and in a hot second, both were orgasming hard. Sousuke bucked up into her one last time as his ass was filled with his boyfriend’s semen, and he splurted deep inside her. 

The sensation of warmth filling her was enough for Gou as she joined her voice with their symphony of trembling moans and half-called out names.

When her orgasm let up, all her strength drained out and she collapsed full-frontal to Sousuke’s heaving chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her with no hesitation and buried his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply.

There was movement behind her and soon a warm body joined theirs on the bed, cuddling against Sousuke and wrapping an arm around Gou’s trembling figure. Sou’s head lifted to allow for his boyfriend to put an arm underneath it and Gou could only imagine what they looked like, a picture of love and satisfaction and gratified bliss. 

She sighed out, a sob hitching in her throat, and the two boys hugged her tighter. “Thank you,” she whispered as tears rolled out unbidden, overcome with emotions she couldn’t explain yet.

“I love you both so much.”

“Us, too,” they echoed back, voices soft and warm and loving and all Gou could do was cry in their arms because everything was perfect and beautiful and she was so very happy. And the two boys felt the exact same way.

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans to make this a trilogy and finish with Sousuke's birthday, but I've gotta figure out where I wanna take the story. Comment and kudos, as always, are greatly appreciated. Please enjoy! <3
> 
> EDIT 1/4/17 - So a friend read the first fic of mine and was like, “Wow, Gou is so commanding.” Which made me realize I wrote her personality maybe a bit too differently in this one and I apologize for that. I hope it still flows well for you guys. Large and in charge Gou will be back for part three!


End file.
